Pema's Airbender
by TC Morgan
Summary: Basically, this my take on Pema and Tenzin's wedding night. During the series, we see a lot of them being co-parents but very little of them being lovers. Definitely a LEMON so you have been warned. GROWN UPS ONLY-one shot short


Pema watched as Tenzin dried himself. Being as selfless as his father, he gave her full use of the bathroom they now shared while he himself had just filled up an old metal basin with water and brought it into the large open space that served as their living room. By the time she had finished bathing and oiling herself with the fancy toiletries given to her by her parents as a wedding gift, Tenzin had already finished washing himself. His dark yellow pants were loosely tied around his waist and she looked on, silently watching one of the world's only airbenders towel down of in front of her. His muscular back rippled slightly as he rubbed his abdomen and arms with the worn absorbent material. This man, she thought, the son of the greatest avatar, could have had anything in the world, but chose to live so simply. And chose to love her. Her heart swelled with affection as she stared at the back of the man who had stolen it so effectively with nothing more than his kindness. She though back to when they had first began courting. Her parents were upset that a young woman of her status had chosen the thread bare life of an air acolyte but they were livid when they found out that she was dating a monk. But Pema didn't care and now two years later at eighteen, she was the happiest bride in the Earth Kingdom. She reached out a slender finger and traced, the blue line that formed Tenzin's head arrow from the base of his neck to middle of his back and he shivered. Dropping his towel in the basin beside him, he turned around and embraced his new wife. Ducking his head, he gently kissed a line from her neck to her collar bone and it was her turn to shiver. She had wrapped herself in one of his air nomad robes knotting it loosely. He easily undid it and slid his hand into the robe, cupping her soft, firm breast. Pema muffled a moan as his thumb grazed back and forth across her nipple. His beard and mustache tickled as he spoke against her neck. "You know I only have three of these, right?" "Uhhm," she replied as both of his hands took possession of her breasts. "And now one smells like me after a bath, you're welcome, Tenzin." He shifted to kiss her lips but she placed her hands on either side of his head and stared into his loving blue eyes. At thirty four, crows' feet were beginning to gather at the edges of them. Probably due to the stress of keeping republic city going after the death of his father and the knowledge that he was now the only airbender living. She was happy that she made the journey with Tenzin to the Southern Water Tribe so that he could see his father one last time before Aang passed. He had been a little apprehensive about their age difference but after that, he had practically clung to her and Pema could not have been happier. She figured that Aang must have told his son something before he passed that changed Tenzin's mind, although she always thought the subject of his father's final words to him too sensitive to ask about. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. Long gone were the chaste kisses they had shared in the air temple while they courted. Now Tenzin kissed her passionately with all of the pent up energy of a man who had not had any sexual activity in years. Lin Beifong, his previous long term girlfriend had been very liberal when it came to her body and being the controlling woman that she was, she had demanded that Tenzin do the same. In fact one of her fits actually gave Pema the courage to tell Tenzin how she truly felt about him. As usual, Lin was trying to emasculate him in public again except this time, she had brought up the topic of marriage. Lin knew that Tenzin had wanted to have children and only after marriage. When he broached the subject of children with her, she went off, not only yelling that she did not want children, but that she was never going to marry him or anyone else. The dejected look on his face broke Pema's heart and solidified her resolve to tell him precisely how she felt later that day.

Pema allowed Tenzin to take the lead in their relationship and he had done so with kindness and consideration although he insisted that they wait until marriage before becoming physically involved. Lin would go on to hate her and having a police chief as an enemy was a dangerous thing but she would never regret her actions or the love that grew between her and Tenzin. When he broke off the kiss, she made a small whiny sound of disapproval. He smiled at her motioned towards the room that would serve as their bedroom. "I think its only fitting that a bride's first night together with her husband should be in their bed, don't you?" Pema smiled back nervously eying the open bedroom. She had never been with a man before and although Tenzin already knew this, she was beginning to worry that she wouldn't match up to Beifong in someway. Would he began to miss Lin when he realize just how inexperienced she was? Tenzin noticed her hesitation bu thought it for another reason. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Its ok Pema, I will be gentle with you. I love you and I'd never hurt you." She laughed as she tried to feign confidence. "Hurting me is the furthest thing from my mind, Tenzin." She sauntered toward the candle lit bedroom and as if to show him just how confident she was, she let his robe fall off her body to give him a good view of her backside as she walked away. Lin's hips were more ample than hers, but Pema knew that there had to be something said for age and there was no way the body of a thirty six year old woman could match up with that of an eighteen year old one. She felt Tenzin's eyes on her but didn't look back until she was all the way inside, standing in front of the bed and heard the door close. Before she could turn around, he gently bent her over the bed and began to kiss down her back where her arrows would be if she had been an airbender. "T-Tenzin?" she moan as his fingers slid between her open legs to rub the lips of her womanhood and the other began to pinch one her nipples. The rough pinching coupled with his light touches between her legs and his teasing kisses down her back were driving her mad. She groaned as a lone finger slid into her womanly folds to rub ever so lightly the sensitive little bud that she had been told never to touched. Her world began to swirl as he pinched her poor sensitive nipples to the rhythm of him rubbing her clit. Pema gripped the simple, course cotton sheets as she panted, moving her hips in rhythm to his delightfully teasing fingers. "Tenzin,please" she moaned out between gritted teeth. She felt like she was nearing a precipice that she had never been over before and she was loosing the battle to hold back. "Yes Pema?" he asked, his deep voice low a seductive. She had never heard him sound like that before and she so turned on, she didn't know what to do but hold onto those sheets for dear life. "Is there something I can help with, my love?" he said, continuing his delightful torture, "you seem to be as pent up as I am. Would you like release?" Pema didn't know what release was but if it meant relief from the the feeling that was threatening to explode inside of her, then she was all for it. "Yes, Tenzin."

"Then say it Pema, tell me what you want."

She had no time to think about how odd it was to ask someone for something that he already knows you want. She was so close to feeling a sensation she had never felt before that if he had said for her to ride a platypus-bear after they were done, she would have. "I want release Tenzin. I want, I want, T-Tenzin!" she stammered a one finger and then two entered her from behind. The feeling of being filled in new way in place nothing had ever gone before felt odd but she didn't have much time to concentrate on that. He bent his fingers, hooking them against her g-spot as he slid them in and out and she screamed his name as her world exploded. His arm was still wrapped around her as she came down from the delicious high but instead of leaning against the bed, she was laying on it. He climbed onto the bed with her, pants already gone and carefully flipped her over so that she was laying on her back. He positioned himself between her legs and she watched in astonishment as he slide the two glistening fingers that had once been inside of her, into his mouth and sucked them dry. He licked his lips and her whole body quivered as he said " You taste delicious Pema, like honey." She saw him kneeling between her legs and couldn't it believe it. He couldn't be about to do what she thought he was about to. Maybe he was going to just kiss her sex, she thought, just a kiss and then get onto whatever men and women did to make babies that was such a secret. But she knew he was up to more when he placed her knees over his shoulders. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and she felt two fingers open her folds and a warm, wet tongue slid across her sensitive bud. The air temple was full of air acolytes, just like herself, and she knew she needed to try to make as little noise as possible so as not to disturb anyone. But then she opened her eyes was met by blue ones staring back at her, heavily laden with desire. He meet her gaze and as if to taunt her in her quest to remain as silent as long as possible, he rolled his soft moist tongue over her clit slowly, never once losing eye contact. One more stroke of his tongue and she came all over again, moaning his name loudly over and over again. The feel of his beard against her nether lips and his tongue lapping up her juices as she came threw her back over the edge and she was coming all over again. At this point, she didn't care who heard her. The Earth Queen herself could have been in the next room and it wouldn't have made a difference. Her body shook with need as she felt Tenzin position himself once again between her legs. He looked down into her passion crazed emerald eyes, marveling that he caused this beautiful woman to go mad with need for him.

"Pema," he said trying break through the haze he know she was in. He had held back for as long as he could and could wait no longer. "Pema, this may hurt a little and I'm sorry about that. I promise, I will try never to hurt you.

She reached out with shaky hands and cupped his face. "You can't hurt me now Tenzin, I love you and everything that you do to me." His resistance broke with her words and he slide into her slowly. She was tight and Pema noticed that his manhood was much bigger than his fingers but as he moved back and forth inside of her, she grew more a costumed to his size. There was pain but only for the shortest of moments, then there was nothing but ecstasy. She came for the fourth time that night and Tenzin followed quickly behind her. He collapsed onto the bed beside her and rolled her into his arms before whispering "I love you, Pema." "I love you to Tenzin" she said back as they drifted off to sleep. Pema smiled and thought to herself, nope, no regrets at all.


End file.
